


第十一章 （结）

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [11]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第十一章 （结）

在她们离开了以后，文星伊就真的把全部的心思和时间都放在工作上，努力把公司做得更大以便能扩大自己的权力和势力能更加轻松地找回她们。

当她们三个离开了，她们的父母甚至连自己的父母都无法原谅自己，虽然如此文星伊也并没有放弃，还是会抽空提着大包小包到裴家和丁家去，代替她们照顾好她们的父母。丁父和裴父从她们离开后就再也没有正眼瞧过文星伊，因为他们都认定是文星伊害了自己孩子的一生，反而是丁母和裴母主动关心文星伊，因为她们都是女人也明白现在自己的孩子也不愿意见到这样的文星伊，更加明白现在的文星伊没有了依靠和精神支柱，只能在自己丈夫看不见的地方帮帮他。

每次文星伊回到自己父母家去他们俩老虽然不会骂他但是他们会冷处理文星伊，谁让文星伊一下就让他们没了两位媳妇和三位金孙。这让文星伊很是伤心因为在自己最失落的时候，自己的父母既然都没有关心他。每天文星伊都会回到他们以前生活在一起的房子去，然后在那宁静的夜晚哭泣。

一年又过去了，文星伊还是有让人去寻找她们但她们就好像消失在这个世界上一样没有任何消息。文星伊的生活也就三点一线偶尔去应酬一下，虽然有几次文星伊又差点儿犯错了，但都会在重要时刻想起她们。文星伊现在也搬出来他们以前一起生活的房子了，在公司附近买了一套单身套房，口头上是说想要节省时间但实际上是想要忘记以前跟他们生活在一起的快乐时光。

其实前些日子，文星伊收到了辉人从律师楼寄来的离婚协议书，他就静静地坐在沙发上看着那份离婚协议书。脑海里回想起以前跟辉人在一起的种种甜蜜，当然其中也有发生不愉快的事情但是他相信他们都是爱着对方的。这份离婚协议书他打死都不会签了除非他亲耳听见她说不爱了。

“叮咚~”文星伊又一次上门去拜访丁父母，得知丁父今天大寿他更加谨慎地选了礼物打算带他们出去庆祝庆祝。结果一打开门就看见了辉人睁大眼睛看着自己。

“辉人？”辉人就马上转身打算跑回房里去，但被文星伊一把拉着。

“你知道我一直都在找你们吗？我很想你们啊！你们过得还好吗？你们到底去了哪儿，为什么我会找不到你们！”

“你先放开我好吗？”看着辉人那不自在的神情和拼了命想挣脱被自己抓着的手，文星伊就好像看见了陌生人，以前那个辉人好像不见了。

用完餐后，他们到辉人的房里去，房间还是以前的样子，每个物品的摆设都跟不久前文星伊进来的时候一样，但唯独眼前的辉人好像变了。

“所以辉人，你们到底去了哪儿啊？”

“那晚你告诉我和容仙姐姐你和珠泫的事情，我们俩人想了一整晚便决定离开你因为我们知道这样的事情就只有零次或者是无数次。可能你是真的爱着我们但试想想有哪个女人能接受自己的另一半心里爱着那么多人。一开始我和容仙到法国去，我们俩人生地不熟的但我们没有放弃因为我们想让你知道就算没有你我们也能过得好好地，容仙姐姐也成功成为了M品牌的服装设计师，日子还过的不错。虽然我并不像她一样那么有才华但我也成功找到一个接受我带着孩子并且心里只装我一个人的人。所以我才决定回国，想必你已经收到了律师寄给你的离婚协议书了吧但我相信你还没签对吧？跟你在一起那么久了，就知道你不会那么轻易就放弃的。”辉人温柔地看着文星伊。

“你…还爱我吗？”

辉人笑了笑回答说“只能说爱过吧！”

“好，祝你幸福！”文星伊也不强逼辉人跟自己在一起因为自己欠她们的实在太多了，而且刚刚文星伊也看见了那男的是那么温柔对待这辉人和自己的孩子，眼前的他们才是真正的一家人。文星伊也发现辉人能很自在地跟他相处，不需要顾虑太多，不像那时候跟自己在一起一样，她好像比较开心，所以文星伊选择成全她。抱了抱辉人，再见见孩子跟她玩了一下就离开了。回到家把离婚协议书签了就送去律师楼了，现在自己能为辉人做的事也只有这样了，自己也不再欠她了。听见辉人说容仙过得不错他也没有那么担心了，也知道她会像辉人一样对自己死心了，自己最后能给的温柔就是不打扰。

过多一个月，文星伊收到了辉人的红色炸弹虽然他们离婚了但他们也还是朋友。文星伊当然准时赴约，他以为自己已经不会在意时他的眼泪既然无意识地流了下来。他无法眼睁睁看着自己还爱着的辉人跟另外一个人在一起，就趁着大家在忙的时候离开了。在婚礼还没开始之前，文星伊其实有到新娘等候室去见辉人还问她愿不愿意跟自己离开，被辉人拒绝后，文星伊既然大哭抱着她求着她不要离开自己，但辉人就是不爱了也不想辜负外面那爱着她的男人。

过后文星伊还是会去拜访丁父母，因为他觉得自己真的欠她太多了，丁父也没像之前那样排斥文星伊反而会跟他下下棋，喝喝茶甚至聊聊天。至于裴珠泫，他也没有得到任何的消息，就算现在再见面也不一定能在一起但文星伊还是想当面向她道歉。

有几次，文星伊已经压抑不了想见容仙的心就偷偷买了机票飞到法国去就为了能见她一面。果然现在没有了文星伊的她变得更加自信了。几次在M品牌的走秀上，文星伊也不知从哪里弄到了票，在那一刻文星伊觉得容仙没了自己好像可以飞得更高过得更好，看着那些模特儿穿着容仙设计的衣服站在舞台上，文星伊感到很骄傲。当然文星伊也暗地里偷偷地投资了容仙的一些项目但都要求保密，因为他知道容仙不会想得到他的帮助也不想见到他。

后来，文星伊从裴父母的口中得知了，原来珠泫早在一年前就车祸去世了。大人和小孩都走了，之所以没有告诉文星伊是因为怕他接受不了事实想不开。文星伊整个心态崩了，他宁愿听见珠泫已经有了自己的家庭也不希望得到的消息是他们已经去世了。他在裴家哭了好久好久，他叫裴父母打他骂他因为他觉得自己就是杀人凶手但她的父母根本做不到。在自己女儿离开这个家之前，珠泫已经请求她的父母原谅文星伊并且善待他，因为她真的很爱他。

在这之后，文星伊直接跌入人生低谷，因为在还没找到她们之前他还可以继续找至少他还有希望但现在她们都不可能回到自己身边了，而且“凶手”就是自己。就连文父母和辉人去安慰他也没有用，公司也不去了，每天就把自己关在屋里。

“这个星期五，你必须代替公司去开会！不能拒绝！”文父见他这副样子就派他去出差，文星伊就只是点点头。

那天文星伊就坐上飞机出发去，开完会文星伊就趁着这个机会散散心因为他也不想让在天上的珠泫伤心和辉人担心所以决定振作起来。他去了巴黎的凡尔赛宫和卢浮宫，沿路上也拍了不少照片。心情也比较好了一些，最后再到埃菲尔铁塔去，站在塔下跟着人们倒数着，一转头还让他见到了容仙，他鼓起勇气走到她身边。

“嗨，你好，我叫文星伊，请问可以重新认识你吗？“

“好啊！我叫容仙，很高心认识你！“

鞭炮声响起，俩人同时望向天边。

“好美啊！新的一年请多多指教了，容仙。“

“也麻烦你了，星伊！“

俩人对视一笑，兜兜转转他们还是回到彼此的身旁。

惊不惊喜？意不意外？突然就完结了！感谢阅读的每一个你们，我知道我的文笔不好但是你们还愿意看这让我真的很感动，真的非常感谢你们哦！


End file.
